Enabling Fantasy
by The XPS
Summary: Yang is losing control of her urges...but thankfully she has a younger sister who would help her Even if she herself didn't know. (Smut, Heavy Foot Fetish Elements.)


Alright, so this was a request for a from a kind reviewer who would like to remain anonymous. This was a request I have had since _February_...Yeah...I apologized for taking so long, but it seems that they liked it when they got to read it first before anyone. And allowed me to upload it. So, here it is... 8,657 words of...Enabler...with Foot Fetish Elements.

Also, this takes place before Beacon, for those that care about Context.

* * *

"Alright Ruby, time for bed!" Yang yelled from the kitchen to the living room, finishing the last of the dishes from earlier. Before leaving the kitchen, she grabbed a glass and grabbed some milk to give to Ruby. A young woman needs her milk to grow. That, and for some reason it would help the younger girl sleep at night. And besides, it wasn't bad or anything, who was Yang to deny something simple like that for her sister?

"Aw, come on Yang! The newest episode of the show is about to start!" Ruby whined from the other room.

Yang checked the time, it wasn't really that late so it wouldn't be too much of a problem to let her watch a bit more TV. "Alright, but just this last one. I don't want you to be all sleepy when you go to school tomorrow." She said, walking out of the kitchen. Wearing a tank top and some short shorts, her barefeet padding on the wood floor as she walked towards Ruby. She was about to set the glass of milk down on the coffee table when she noticed something, and stopped immediately as her eyes were focused on them.

Yang bit her lip, and she felt herself throbbing and getting hard as she saw what was In front of her. A pair of milky white feet that belonged to her sister. She couldn't help herself, they were just….there, and they looked….beautiful

Ruby was wearing her pajama pants with roses on them, and her black tank top with a heart shaped beowolf on them. Yang's eyes were focused as her feet moved around. They were a size five (depending on the shoe they could be five and a half.) with a pink tint on the heel, ball and soles and her cute toes descended in perfect order. They weren't painted, but it seemed that it didn't matter. They still looked beautiful. Especially with her ankles crossed, and the sole of her right foot tilted so that it would be directly facing the blonde.

Yang didn't know how long she had been staring at her little sisters feet but jumped slightly as Ruby started laughing at something that happened in the show, her feet moving and little toes wiggling. The brawler couldn't help but simply watch those feet as she got harder, as Ruby hardly ever went barefoot outside the house. But she more than was able to make up for that by being able to see them at home, in situations like this. And she took the opportunities. Whenever Ruby would be doing her homework in the dining room, Yang would make sure that she was in the living room, being able to see Ruby's soles as she would have her feet crossed underneath the chair. Always mesmerized as Ruby would idle wiggle her toes when she got stuck on a particularly difficult problem.

She placed the Glass of milk next to her foot, making sure to brush her foot, feeling how smooth and silky soft they truly were.. Ruby was too preoccupied watching the show to notice the brief contact, but Yang wanted to do so much more. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to muster up the courage to do anything….Until now.

"Mind if I stay?" Yang asked, taking her place on the smaller loveseat. She had a perfect view of Ruby's soles from there.

"Yeah, I don't mind." She waved off her sister, amazed at the antics of the TV characters.

Yang didn't watch the show though, she was mesmerized by her sister's small bare feet. Thankfully Ruby was too preoccupied with her show to notice how Yang's gaze was basically fixated on her feet, not knowing what sort of effect it was having on her.

Obviously, Yang has a foot fetish. Where it started? She didn't remember. Though she did remember how she always would touch Summer's feet. Though at the age she didn't know about what a foot fetish was or anything. They simply got her attention. She would always try to get near her feet. Then, when she was 7 and Ruby was 5, she never returned home. She never really thought about it until later on, when she was 12 and Ruby was 10. It was just a simple day at the house, and Yang had walked into the kitchen to the sight of her sister trying to reach the top shelf for some cookies. Though, her eyes instantly locked onto the soles of her feet. She froze and just watched her feet as Ruby was reaching for the cookies, her slightly dirty soles scrunching slightly as younger sibling would wiggle her toes as her small arms reached for the top shelf.

The blonde jumped slightly as she heard Ruby yawn loudly, looks like the milk was already starting to help…

"Tired already?" Yang mused.

"Yeah, shows over anyway." Ruby shrugged, yawning again as she turned off the TV. "I'm going to go and brush my teeth." She said, getting up and stifling another yawn.

"Alright, I'll let you turn the light off this time. Don't want you to trip over yourself again." Yang chuckled.

"I swear I tripped over a plug or something!" Ruby yelled from the bathroom, causing Yang to giggle. She herself wasn't tired, but there had been an idle thought going on in her head.

Getting up, she walked over to their shared bedroom upstairs. Their house may be two stories with other bedrooms, but they were used for storage. Which meant that Ruby and Yang shared the bedroom. Neither of them seemed to mind much however, because usually one was out when the other was in. Yang was sitting on her bed on her scroll when Ruby walked in from the bathroom. She turned off the light and headed for her own bed.

"Night Yang." She mumbled sleepily as she began to nod off.

"Night Rubbles." Yang responded as she continued to use her scroll in the dark. Though she wasn't really paying attention to the contents on the device, she was trying to pay attention to Ruby. As soon as she knew that her sister was truly asleep, she would be able to have her fun. It would be quite a bit though, for one reason or another it would take Ruby a full hour to fall into a deep sleep.

Thankfully, a full hour did pass relatively quickly and Yang was able to sneak out of her bed with minimal Noise. She crawled toward the foot of Ruby's bed, making sure to be as stealthy as she could so that she wouldn't wake the other girl. She bit her lip in excitement and anticipation, already fully aroused and pitching a tent in her pants.

She was trying her best to keep her self control in check, and not go in and dive towards her feet. Instead, she took several deep breaths and slowly pulled the covers off.

Her breath caught in her throat, as she was staring at her sister beautiful, silky soft feet. The blonde's erection throbbing as she stared at her sister's feet. Hesitantly she inched her face down and used her nose to sniff them, her eyes rolling towards the back of her head as she smelled Ruby's scent. It was something similar to Strawberries with a hint of sweat, since she rarely ever goes barefoot.

Her nose roamed around the entirety of her sisters small left foot, barely a few millimeters from the actual surface of her foot. She could feel her cock throbbing with need, her full orbs churning with the need to shoot their load.

The blonde slowly rested on her knees, sitting on her heels as she pulled her shorts down. Her aching cock sprang free, and coincidently was pointing straight at Ruby's bare feet.

Yang bit her lip as she slowly pressed her nose down against Ruby's foot, and she moaned quietly at the feeling of just how soft they were. Her left hand, almost robotically, went towards her crotch. Her cock slowly started to stroke her length, she could feel her hot seed churning, She continued smelling her foot her nose moving around and feeling her sisters foot. She didn't care anymore, she wanted to have these feet for herself, forever.

She pause as she felt Ruby shift slightly, mumbling something softly and wiggling her toes but she didn't wake up. Yang's heart was beating at a mile a minute, scared she had woken up her sister. Once she made sure that Ruby was asleep again, she continued her ministrations. She moved her nose up to her toes and she heard Ruby giggle slightly and wiggle her toes again, almost in a sort of teasing matter.

Yang's hand went back to her crotch, her cock still rock hard despite almost waking Ruby up. After her nose had moved around most of Ruby's foot, Yang couldn't stop herself as she stuck her tongue out and took a slow, long lick of Ruby's right foot. Yang's eyes once again rolled towards the back of her head and she elicited another louder moan as she tasted her sisters foot. It has a slightly tangy taste with a hint of strawberry, and to Yang it tasted divine. The blonde swore she hear her sister moan a little, but she was too busy to care as she continued to worship her sister's foot. Her tongue going from the pink, smooth heel, passing her milky white arch and sole, all the way to her adorable toes.

Her tongue bathed her left foot completely, leaving them wet and shining in the moonlight with her spit. Her hand slowly stroking her length, leaking pre already onto the floor. The blonde shifted slightly, and moved on to her right foot, and stuck her tongue out to take the same long, slow lick of her right foot. INtoxicated by the taste, her tongue roamed freely, making sure to not miss any crevice on Ruby's feet. The blonde closed her eyes, her hand stroking her cock as she continued to lick her sister's feet, her mind being filled with so many lewd things to do with them.

She imagined them at Signal, in class, Ruby's bare feet out of her boots under her desk and playing with something hard. The silver eyed girl never noticing that it was Yang's cock that she was playing with, and eventually her seed covering her feet.

Her mind then went to them alone in the woods, with Yang wanting to play a "Game" tying her sister up to a tree and having her way with her feet while she was blindfolded, and gagged with her own socks, her toes suckled on and her feet bathed by The blonde's tongue, only to end with a "White Shower." as her feet would be drenched in Yang's hot seed, dripping from her heels and onto the floor

That last image was what finally got to Yang, and with a silent moan she came. The blonde made sure that she didn't end up cumming on Ruby's feet, but most of the cum ended up hitting the bottom box spring, rope after rope of hot cum hitting the fabric. Yang shuddered when she opened her eyes and saw Ruby's soles shining. However, she also felt relief as her balls having finally emptied themselves of their load.

She quietly adjusted her shorts, not bothering to even clean the mess, and slowly crawled over to her bed. She noticed that Ruby had a slight smile and blush on her face and her mind was made up. She needed to have more of this.

Getting into bed, the Blonde closed her eyes as the land of dreams took her. Her mind solely focused on Ruby's feet.

She had the best sleep that night in years.

* * *

The following Morning, Yang awoke in the best mood she had ever woken up in. After last night's event's, who wouldn't be in a good mood? She turned over to see Ruby still snoring away, her feet still exposed to the open air.

"Oops." Yang giggled to herself as she watched Rubys feet for a few minutes. Eventually, she started to shift and was slowly waking up, and Yang had to hide the fact she was sporting "Morning Wood". The silver eyed girl woke up with a yawn as she stretched her arms and legs, along with spreading her toes as well which caused Yang's erection to harden a little more at the sight.

"Morning Yang." She mumbled sleepily, causing Yang to jump as she hadn't been paying attention.

"Hey sis! Im just gonna….take a shower first if you don't mind." She told her. as she grabbed her towel, trying to hide her tent from her sister.

Ruby nodded and Yawned again. "K." she mumbled before turning over and falling back asleep.

Yang sighed, and went into the bathroom before closing it and locking it. She already had the urge of going back out and masturbating to her sister's feet again…

Stripping herself of her clothing, she tossed most of it into the dirty clothes hamper when she noticed something. Reaching inside, she grabbed both of Ruby's dirty socks from yesterday. Well, technically dirty, since she only wore them for a few hours. The blonde bit her lip, and slowly pressed the socks to her nose and inhaled deeply, moaning at the smell. It didn't have a faintest hint of sweat. In fact in only had Ruby's scent of Strawberries. Her length twitched, leaking pre as she continued smelling her socks.

That was when the idea came to her...She looked at the socks, and as if her hands had minds of their own, she put the sock around her length. She bit her lip to stifle the moan as she closed her eyes, imagining her sister's feet around them. Her left hand then moved towards her crotch, and she started to stroke herself.

It was slow at first, as Yang was enjoying her sisters sock around her length. Her mind swirling with things she wanted to do with her sisters feet. The idea with the tree made a return, along with some others that she had. Her hand started to work a little faster as she kept quiet, her mind filled with nothing but the image of her sister's feet! She let a small moan flow free as she started masturbating faster, and pressed the other sock to her nose as she inhaled it.

With a low groan Yang came inside her sister's sock, filling it with her her hot seed. Taking deep breaths, she opened her eyes and saw what she had done. But instead of acting all disgusted, she had a smile on her face. She emptied the sock in the sink, before throwing back into the hamper and starting the shower up. All with a smile on her face.

* * *

The day went by in a blur for the two of them, as Yang had to do some training while Ruby worked on Crescent Rose all day. They were both in the living room, watching whatever show the younger girl liked to watch at this time. Though, Yang was frowning slightly. Her sister wasn't barefoot, but she had her feet on the table. It was as if she was purposely teasing her by having her adorable feet covered, and having them face the blonde

Checking the time, Yang grinned as she went to go make her sister a glass of milk. It didn't take her long to make it before returning to the living room and placing it near her socked feet. There was no scent coming from it, which was good in the Blonde's eyes since they were cooped up all day in sneakers.

Ruby looked down and gave Yang a grateful smile as she grabbed her milk. "Thanks Yang! You're the best!" The girl thanked her before taking a big gulp of her milk, finishing it before placing it on the table. Now, it was time to wait…

Yang busied herself on her scroll while Ruby continued watching her show, scrolling through pictures of others feet on a site dedicated to famous people's. Currently, she was on the page of Weiss Schnee, seeing all the pictures of her feet was already making her hard. They weren't even good pictures! Most of them only revealed the tops of her feet, while only a sole picture revealed her toes. At least the blonde knew that she didn't like to paint her toes. Something Yang liked, as painted nails tended to chip over time while natural ones always looked great.

Time ticked away as Ruby watched the entire episode and was able to watch the next one, the blonde sporting a hard on at this point as her eyes kept flitting between her sister's feet. She eventually lost track of time as she simply stared at her socked feet, those depraved images coming back to her in full force and affecting her in more ways than one. Especially at her crotch, where she had a noticeable bulge in her pants.

Yang sighed and grinned as she saw Ruby yawn, already excited. "Tired sis?" She asked Ruby as she stretched on the table.

"Yeah." She mumbled adorably, turning of the TV as she stretched and Yawn. "Im gonna go brush my teeth." She told her as she got up, shuffling about up the stairs as she went to the other bathroom to get ready.

The brawler got up after she heard the door slam and got ready for bed, already having having brushed her teeth before hand and everything. A few minutes ticked by and Ruby shuffled into the bedroom, yawning before flopping in the most ungraceful fashion onto the bed.

"Night Yang." She mumbled as she nuzzled her pillow, slowly falling to sleep and not even bothering to throw the sheets over her.

"Night Rubes." Yang chuckled at seeing her sister. She busied herself while she waited for sometime to pass, browsing on her scroll and even playing a game as to distract herself from the fun she was about to have. Though judging by the erection she was sporting it seemed like it was still on her mind.

An hour and an a handful of minutes passed as the blonde looked up from her scroll and saw that Ruby was asleep peacefully, and that she was snoring away as if nothing was wrong.

Perfect.

The blonde had a toothy grin as she placed her scroll to charge on the bed side table and slowly made her way to her sister's bed, tiptoeing up until she was at the edge of Ruby's bed. Carefully, she lowered herself onto her knees and pulled away the blanket that was covering her prize.

There infront of her lay Ruby's small, and in Yang's eyes, perfect feet. Unfortunately, they were covered in those white socks. The brawler frowned, those socks having been the bane of her existence today since they were in the way of Yang and seeing Ruby's bare feet.

With careful and as steady hands as she could, she reached over to her left foot and slowly started rolling the sock off her foot. As soon as she was able to roll the cuff of the sock from her ankle, Yang started to pull it by the toes slowly as she gave herself a little 'Strip Tease' with Ruby's foot.

Pulling it, she exposed Ruby's small pink heel. Inching the sock down some more, her mouth was slightly slack jawed as she continued revealing more of her foot, now exposing her milky white sole and slender arch. Followed by the ball of her foot. She left the sock on her toes, and it slowly fell off by itself to reveal Ruby's five small and adorable looking toes to Yang's lavender eyes. Ruby's toes spread and wiggled a little as they were bared to the world, not knowing that she was teasing her sister with them.

Yang was having a hard time keeping her self control, but was able to do the same to her right foot. Exposing her soft pink heel, milky white sole, slender arch, the delicate ball of her foot and five of the most adorable and. in Yang's mind, five of the most suckable toes in the world.

Already sporting a hard-on, Yang pulled her shorts down and allowed her erection to spring free only inches from her sister's toes. She could actually feel them on her throbbing length despite not actually touching them, and it felt divine.

Yang slowly lowered her head and pressed her nose to the sole of Ruby's foot, sniffing it deeply and happily finding that there was no pungent odor of any kind despite being cooped up in sneakers all day. They still smelled like the strawberry body wash that she was used to. Her nose roamed around her foot, feeling just how soft and well taken care of they were despite Ruby's assurance that she wasn't a "Girly Girl."

She hummed and sighed, and was about to grab her own length when she noticed her discarded socks on the floor and her mind went back to the events of the morning. With a grin, she grabbed one of her socks and slipped it over her length. She let out a quiet moan of pleasure as she pressed her nose back at her sole, and slowly started to stroke herself using Ruby's sock. It felt so good, using her sock as a sort of cocksleeve. Her strokes were long and slow at first, relishing the feeling of her worn socks on her feet and just how perfect Ruby's feet were. She nuzzled her sole with the side of her face, feeling the softness of her sole on her cheek as she started to stroke herself a little faster.

She then pressed her lips to her toe, smirking as she saw her toes wiggle slightly. Sticking her tongue out, she gave an experimental lick on her arch. Ruby didn't even stir, giving the brawler more of a reason to continue while her left hand continued pumping away at her length. Her tongue went from the ball of her foot, to the heel and then back again, shuddering as she tasted the slightly tangy taste.

She needed more of it.

Her licks were heavier as her hand went faster on her length, her tongue roamed around the entirety of Ruby's foot, bathing it in her saliva as Yang was determined to worship every single inch of her sister's perfect feet. Her soles shined in the moonlight as they were drenched in the Brawlers saliva, and her pink heels looked even more soft and delectable.

She then readjusted herself, and took two of Ruby's toes into her mouth and started to suck on them. Yang moaned a little louder as Ruby's perfect toes were in her mouth, her hand speeding up a little more as Ruby's toes were suckled on, her tongue running in between each one. She moved down each one, making sure to give it as much attention as she could. All while jacking off inside her worn sock.

She was already close to cumming, her hand going a little faster as she started to suck on her pinkie toe. The poor digit was forced to endure Yang suckling on it gently while running her tongue around it at the same time.

Pulling away, her entire left foot was drenched in her spit. She continued masturbating, closing in on her orgasm when she saw her wiggling her toes, her saliva slipping between each toe. That was all the blonde needed to see as her imagination took over and she came inside the sock, lining it with her cum as Rope after Rope of her seed landed at the toe of her sock. Yang was in bliss as she shuddered in orgasm, her balls draining themselves in the sock.

The blonde, eventually, recovered and slipped the sock off her length, seeing just how much of her cum was there. Deciding to teach Ruby a personal lesson despite her not knowing what cum was, she placed her cum filled sock on the floor underneath her feet. She didn't even cover them with the blanket, just leaving them in the open. The contrast perfect even at night with one foot wet from being worshipped and the other ready to be worshipped, with cum coated socks underneath them.

Getting up with slightly shaking legs she managed to pull her shorts up, grinning all the while she left the mess there. She walked over to her bed, not caring about being stealthy anymore as she threw herself into bed with a smile, and falling asleep blissfully a few minutes later.

* * *

1 Week Later.

* * *

Yang was humming happily as she grabbed a bottle of water, taking a large swig of water as the sun was beating down on her. This past week has been her week, and it's all due to Ruby and her feet. Each night Yang had been spending time at the foot of her bed and giving her sister's peds a foot bath, making sure that at least one of them was covered and shining in spit before she was done.

Even better, Ruby was none the wiser! She never noticed at all! Though, the blonde was careful about leaving Ruby's cum filled socks. Aside the one time, she at least had the decency to empty it and throw it into the the dirty clothes hamper.

Yang turned as she heard the door open and her heart stopped. There was Ruby, dressed normally. But instead of her normal shoes she was wearing these sexy sandals that revealed most of her foot. In Fact, it revealed mostly all of it aside the small piece of skin hidden by the strap. Despite just having some water, she felt her mouth had just gone dry.

"Hey Yang! I asked Dad if I could go to a sleepover and he said to ask if you could take me there! It'll be at…."

The blonde just spaced out as she tried her best, and failed, to stare at her sister's feet. She continued talking about what she was going to do and whatnot, but none of it registered to the blonde as she just stared at her adorable toes as they wiggled a little.

"So, can you take me? Please?" The Scythe wielder asked her older sister.

"Uh...Yeah….sure." She nodded quickly before opening the bottle and taking another drink of water, already feeling her shorts tightening.

"Yes! Thank You Yang!" She yipped before turning on her heel and walking away, the blonde's cock throbbing as she saw Ruby's sole pull slightly from the sandal as she walked away and showing off the silky soft skin she had worshipped every night for the past week.

She sighed and walked inside. Might as well get ready to walk Ruby over to her friends house. It's not like it was a far walk, but Dad was very overprotective of Ruby. Once she got to her room, she started stripped herself of her sweaty shirt, followed by her sports bra, then she took off her shoes before removing her shorts and tossing them into the hamper. Now, she was just in her boxers and socks…

An idea then came to her. She quickly went out to their shared room and grabbed a chair before quickly going back to the bathroom, closing it and making sure it was locked. The blonde then removed her boxers, her semi-flaccid length flopping out as she took a seat on the chair and threw the boxers on the couch.

She put her feet up on the desk, crossing them at the ankles as she looked back at herself, her arms behind her which exposed her ample chest, and her socked feet wiggling about as she basically teased herself. If there was one thing the blonde prided herself more than her strength and combat abilities, it was her looks. Her length, which had gone down from Ruby's unknown teasing, had gone back up as she watched herself tease herself with her own feet after a workout. One could call it Narcissistic, but can you really fault Yang if she looks that good?

She smirked, her reflection smirking as she wiggled her socked toes a little bit as her length continued to grow, reaching full mast. She then stretched and tugged at the tips of her socks, essentially giving herself a foot tease while she slowly pulled her socks off. First, she exposed her pink heel. Soft, plump and very sensitive despite wearing thick boots. She continued to pull them off slowly, her cock throbbing a little as she exposed her own deep arch. A creamy white and silky soft despite the fact that she likes to kick Beowolves heads open, her boots made sure that her feet stayed comfy and more importantly protected which meant that they were always silky soft and smooth.

Finally, she pulled her socks off and tossed them into the hamper as she leaned back again, her bare feet facing the mirror as she looked back at her self with a grin. Her feet were a Size 8, and her toes were flawless as they descended in order. They might not have been the adorable feet that Ruby has, but they are undeniable sexy. The way her arch's were, was perfect to cup a set of balls churning with seed and waiting to be drained…

The blonde shuddered as her cock twitch, secretly that is one of her fantasies...to be used like that. Though realistically she didn't expect it to happen, but hey anything is possible. She wiggled her toes, which were unpainted as well, personal preference as she didn't like dealing with the chipping paint that is associated with painting your nails. She'd do it once in awhile however….

Shaking her head again, she reached for one of Rubys socks and slipped it over her length again as she began to stroke herself. Ruby continued to be the focus of her daydream as she slowly pleasured herself. Ruby was giving her a footjob while in class, ignoring her as she pleasured her older sister. Her silver eyes half lidded as she licked her lips, that smirk as she continued to stroke her sisters length, playing with her churning orbs with her toes.

Yang whined as she was getting closer, opening her eyes and seeing her own barefeet in the mirror was the last straw as she came with a low groan, filling up her sock with her baby batter while keeping her own feet completely still..

She relaxed for a few minutes, chucking the cum filled sock into the hamper without bothering to empty it. It would go away in the wash anyway.

After those few minutes, she resided that it was time to take a shower, so she walked out and put the chair back, not even caring that her length was out or the fact that she still had a bit of cum on it before walking back inside and starting her shower.

It was somewhat quick, and she made sure to thoroughly wash her hair before going and cleaning the rest of herself up. Once finished, she wrapped herself up in a towel and went out to the room, locking the door this time. She went to pick out some clothing, opting for a tank top that stopped at her midriff, and some black short shorts. And after a little bit of debating, she decided to wear her own sandals. Slipping them on, she wiggled her toes a little as she smirked. She knew that she would see some of her classmates, so why not tease them?

After finishing up, making sure to run a brush through her hair, she walked out and saw Ruby on the couch, waiting patiently. "Ready to go Rubes?" She asked her.

The smaller girl nodded as she got up with her things. "Thanks for taking me there Yang!" The younger girl thanked her happily before following her lead out the door.

"It's not a problem Rubes." The blonde grinned as she followed right behind Ruby, making sure to try and get as much of a good glimpse of Ruby's feet as she could while walking there. The walk, for the first few minutes was mostly silent as she continued to walk her to Ruby's friends' house. The only thing was the Yang continued to stare at Ruby's feet.

The younger sibling noticed as she turned around to ask why she was behind her. "Is everything alright Yang? Why are you staring at the ground?" She asked her innocently.

"Oh...I just noticed that you weren't wearing your shoes was all. What happened?" She asked her, genuinely curious as to why she chose to wear a pair of footwear she never really wore.

"For some reason the insides of my socks were feeling weird, and I didn't have any new pairs so at least for today I didn't wear my sneakers….feels weird honestly." She shrugged, her little toes wiggling idly.

They both passed by a few people, and Yang could clearly make out the fact that some of them were clearly aroused as they watched them walk by, their normal footwear discarded for those sandals that covered up nothing.

Eventually, they both arrived at her friend's house. "Thanks Yang!" She told her as she hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, scampering off as the front door closed.

Yang sighed, and she trotted back to their cabin. The walk wasn't very long, but it was for the most part very boring. Even more boring was once she got back home. There was honestly nothing to do. Zwei was recovering from a stomach bug after eating off the leg of Grimm when he went on a hunt with her dad, and Ruby wasn't here for her to talk to. Her own friends were in Vale right now…

She groaned again, and laid down on the couch as she slowly started to fall asleep. The only bright side really would be the fact that at least this would kill some time. Her eyes drifted closed as her mind was drifting to dreamland…

Her dreams were sporadic, but all had one constant that was similar across the board. Ruby's feet. For example, in one dream, she was at school at Ruby had her bare feet propped up for everyone to see, but it seemed like she didn't care.

The next one was arguably the best one as Ruby knew about Yang's fetish, and was giving the blonde a footjob. Her large cock being stroked by her sisters flawless feet, her balls being played with by her toes...All for it to end in Yang drenching Ruby's feet in her seed. Her soles dripped with it, and small trails of cum rushed between her toes as she wiggled them.

The other dreams weren't as good as that one, but there were other less sexual little dreams she had during her nap.

Eventually, the blonde woke up from her small nap. Checking the time, she noted that it was around 9:00...so almost bed time.

Yawning, she got up and trudged up to her room. She wasn't as tired as she was before, thanks to the nap she had just had. But...if she tired herself out she could probably get some sleep…

She wasn't that hungry. so she went and brushed her teeth and everything. Once she was done getting ready for bed, she turned and was about to leave but stopped as she noticed the clothes hamper. Her hands reacted before her mind, because before she knew it she had a pair of Ruby's socks in her hand. Ones that weren't….soiled…

Yang quickly turned off the light and went to her bed, grinning as she was starting to get hard already. She pulled her shorts done, freeing her erect length and balls and slipped the sock over it as she had done many times before. She then laid down on her bed, and placed her other sock on her face and nose as she started to stroke herself.

The smell of Ruby's sock, coupled with the fact that she was using Ruby's sock as a sort of condom, was bringing Yang to a quick climax as she started stroking herself faster. However, instead of letting herself cum she decided to stop right on the edge. Once the orgasm started to die down, she picked the pace up again as she began to edge herself closer and closer to her orgasm. Her mind only thinking about her sister's feet and everything she would love to do if given the opportunity to do so.

She stroked herself slowly as each scenario went passed her Footjobs, Ruby teasing her, maybe even a helpless Ruby as Yang did what she wanted with her feet…. You name it, she most likely was thinking about it. Besides, she couldn't help it. Ruby just had sexy feet was all…

It was when she was moaning aloud, thinking she was worshipping Ruby's tied up feet, that Yang could no longer hold on and shot rope after rope of hot seed into Ruby's sock. And since her balls had been churning with seed from the blonde because she was edging herself, these ropes of Cum were a lot thicker and heavier. The drenched the inside of her sock, and once Yang had pulled it off she noticed truly just how much was inside the sock...at least half of it was filled with her pent up seed…

Her cock went flaccid, and suddenly the blonde felt her fatigue returning as she walked over to the bathroom and made sure to empty her sister's sock of her potent seed before throwing it back into the hamper and trodding over towards her bed with a small smile. She flopped into bed, her and grabbed her scroll so that she could browser the web. Though, Ruby's ped's were still on the forefront of her mind.

She tried several things to get her mind off of them. But even despite her trying her hardest to forget, she couldn't. Everytime she closed her eyes, she would see Ruby's feet, crossed at the ankles, toes wiggling as if inviting her to do what she wanted with them...like sticking her cock out and-

She shook her head violently, goraining as she fell back. Tightness around her crotch, and a visible bulge in her pants. She wanted to relieve herself again...but had basically soiled all of Ruby's dirty socks.

That was when she bolted up and turned to the closest. She may have done that to her socks...but her sneakers were still there…

She got up and grabbed them, pressing one of them to her nose and moaning out loud as the smell of Ruby's foot lingered inside the shoe. She undid her shorts and started stroking herself, already leaking some precum onto the floor. She took the other shoe and put it beneath her length as she continued smelling her shoe, stroking herself faster as she moaned aloud.

"Ruby….Yesssssss." She hissed as her mind conjured images of Ruby's feet again, the younger girl wiggling her toes and giving her a show and inviting her to come and "play" with them.

That made her cum with a lust filled moan, filling her shoe with rope after rope of her potent seed. She slumped slightly as her balls emptied themselves, the blonde not caring at this point.

When she opened her eyes, she looked down at her cock and saw what she had done. But, instead of backing away in revulsion and horror at what she had done...it turned her on...and it pushed that small voice that she had been ignoring to the forefront of her head now...She had to act…

So, at that moment, as Yang stared at her cock dripping cum into Ruby's shoe. She decided that she would no longer hold out anymore. She would _act_.

Satisfied, for now, the blonde left her shoes there. Not even bothering to clean them up as barefeet padded back to bed. She was a bit tired, the orgasms leaving her a bit spent. But, she didn't mind….Because once she picked up Ruby and went home, she would truly have her fun…

* * *

The following day, Yang got dressed and went to go to pick up Ruby...Well, she had to pick her up in the afternoon, so she spent the entire morning masturbating furiously as to not have issues later on. The musky smell which was coming from crotch filled the entire room, and her cum was all over the room...mostly in or on Ruby's shoes and socks.

Yang panted as she laid in the middle of the Room, spent as her cock lay flaccid. She had a small grin on her face as she just laid there, staring up at the ceiling of their room. She couldn't wait to have fun with her sisters feet...the mere thought of them had her cock rising again, her balls churning and producing more potent seed that she was going to save up this time.

Getting up slowly, she did a half-assed attempt at cleaning up the mess she had made. Ruby's shoes having some cum splotches on them and the blonde didn't bother with dealing with her socks. Laundry day was soon anyway….

Once she had finished cleaning up her own mess, she went to get changed (again) and got ready to go pick up Ruby. She grabbed a tank top, a pair of shorts and slipped on some sandals as she headed out.

Since it was around Noon at the time, there were a lot more people out and about. The blonde continued walking through the somewhat crowded streets of the village, seeing several people staring at her. She tried paying no mind to them, but she couldn't deny the fact that she was getting turned on by the fact that they were staring at her….and the fact that they were staring at her feet…

She continued walking, her eyes forward as she passed by another larger crowd that seemed not to care about what she thought, as they were open with what they said they would do. Not to her face, obviously, but it was still loud enough for her to clearly hear them….a few of their ideas made her turn scarlet for a few seconds but she managed to keep her composure.

Eventually, she arrived at Ruby's friends house. It didn't take more than a few seconds after she knocked for her to be at the door with her things. "Hi Yang!"

"Sup Rubes, ready to go?" She asked her as she looked inside curiously.

"Yeah." She nodded, stepping out and waving to her friends before closing the front door.

"So...how was it?" She asked as she walked slower than her sister, seeing that she was still wearing the same footwear as yesterday.

"It was alright." She nodded as she turned around to her, not finding this at all suspicious. "We played some games, talked about stuff."

"Oh? What kind of stuff?" She asked her as she turned towards the crowd she had just passed not too long ago. She wanted to hear what they would say about her sister.

Ruby began telling the blonde what they talked about, from school to whatever they would do in their spare time. Yang idly nodded every so often, her ears on the bystanders as she saw them looking down through the corner of her eyes. She grinned as some of them were clearly aroused by the sight, while some others were taking pictures of them.

Ruby was still talking as they left the crowd, and Yang led her through the shortest route to get home. However, as soon as she started talking about something weird, she paid attention to Ruby again.

"I didn't get that, repeat it for me?" She asked the smaller girl.

"Oh, I said that I caught her looking at my feet a few times." She told her sister, a bit confused. "I don't know, I probably had something on my foot or maybe she wasn't actually looking at them and was looking at something else." She shrugged.

"Heh, yeah. That was probably it." The blonde nodded. Ruby smiled at her, and they finally reached their little cabin.

The day went by in a blur, Yang stayed near Ruby the entire time and the younger sibling didn't mind at all. They mostly watched whatever Ruby wanted while Yang was on her scroll, taking as many candid pictures of her sisters feet as she could. She got several great shots, and nearly an hour of video that she would make sure to save for the future.

The blonde was excited, she could barely contain herself as she was one her scroll. Her sister had finally fallen asleep, and she was waiting for her to fall into her deep sleep before going over to her and "Playing"...

She tried her best to distract herself by browsing the internet on her scroll, though that did little to try and keep her from getting hard. She could feel her orbs churning, her cock pushing against her shorts already as her heart rate was picking up. She jumped slightly and turned to Ruby when she heard her snore lightly, only to grin as she knew what that meant.

It was time.

Getting up, she quietly walked over to her sister's bed. She made sure that Ruby was asleep, not wanting her to wake up and ruining her fun. She poked her a few times, and nothing. She shook her, still nothing but loud snoring. That's when a thought popped into her mind…

She pulled her shorts down, and her underwear before stepping out of them and throwing them into a corner of the room. Then she got as close to Ruby as she could, and presented her cock to Ruby's face. She grinned evilly as she saw how it was affecting her. She could clearly see her thighs grinding together in arousal, and she could also feel that she was subconsciously taking deep breaths of the blonde's scent, humming in her sleep at the smell of Yang's musk.

Once she had her quick fun there, she moved towards the foot of the bed. The blonde went down on her knees as she slowly undid the covers. And there lay her prize. She pulled her ankles slightly, so they dangled over the bed.

But there they were. Ruby's soft, adorable and perfect feet. She had just recently taken a shower too, and clearly saw that she had lotioned them as well...Perfect.

Yang's length reached its full length, throbbing as her eyes were on Ruby's feet. She took them gingerly, raising them slightly as she pressed her feet together so that the arches formed a sort of 'bowl', and slowly lowered her cock onto them.

She bit back a groan as she felt just how damn _soft_ they were. Her eyes rolling back in pleasure as Ruby's arches cupped her balls perfectly. The silky smooth skin feeling divine on her balls. She moved her cock and balls around her feet, biting her lip as she was treated to some of the softest skin ever. Her length throbbing already just rubbing around Ruby's small feet. Globs of pre had started to leak onto her ankle, but nothing more really.

The blonde slowly moved around both feet, making sure that her cock was able to cover every inch of her sister's feet. The feeling was indescribable, and she nearly came a few times. Such as when her orbs brushed over her toes, and they idly wiggled around her sack.

She looked up to see if Ruby was still asleep, and spread her legs slightly so she was able to fit her cock between both of them, and again almost came as her length was pressed firmly between both of her sisters silky soft feet.

Taking deep breaths, she began to move her legs. Slowly. Yang bit her lip as she watched as she gave herself a footjob with Ruby's feet….god she wished she had a camera right now…

She made sure to savor it, remembering how they felt and how they looked as this very moment. SHe continued stroking herself with Ruby's feet, going as slowly as she can. From the base, to the tip, then back again in long, slow thrusts. Everytime she was nearing towards the edge of her orgasm, her balls clenching and preparing to unload themselves of their seed, she would stop and cool down for a bit before going again.

She spent a few hours...Yes hours….Edging herself with Ruby's feet. Sometimes she would stop, and use her cock to just rub around her feet, the crown of her penis sometimes rubbing the heel. But usually they would be at her toes, because every time something was there it would cause Ruby to wiggle them and thus tease her older sister.

Eventually however, the blonde noticed the time. Throwing caution into the wind, she began to thrust between her feet a little faster. Yang didn't even notice the fact that she was moaning silently as she thrust faster, moving Ruby's legs up and down her length at a slightly faster pace to try to get herself to cum. Sometimes, Ruby's toes would press against the base of her length and that would cause her to wiggle her toes, which only added to Yang's pleasure as she continued to fuck her feet a little more recklessly now.

The blonde was getting close now, she could feel her balls boiling and churning with backed up cum from her constant edging, all ready to shoot in one mass load. She even had a plan for it as well. She would hold one of Ruby's feet, the left one, feeling it as she used her other hand to jack herself off and aim it at the right foot.

And went through with it. Sensing herself getting closer, she raised Ruby's left foot to her face and pressed her nose between her toes, forehead on her heel and this her face on her foot, while she was jacking herself off furiously with her cock aiming at her sister's right foot. She didn't know how careless she was being, never paying attention to how aggressive she had been jacking herself off nor how loud her moans were…

"I knew you had a thing for them." Was a familiar voice.

The blonde's head snapped up, Lavender eyes looking at amused and...sultry?...Silver ones that looked back at her. Ruby snapped her fingers, and the lights turned on and showed exactly what had been happening.

Yang's hand never stopped moving, and in the lights of her room she made eye contact with Ruby as she came with a guttural moan. Ruby watched Wide eyed as Yang's backed up balls unloaded themselves of her thick, heavy cum Rope after rope of pearly white cream coated the entirety of Ruby's foot. They both could hear as each one made contact with skin, drenching her entire right foot completely.

Yang looked down, mortified, as she had showered her baby sisters foot completly. Thick globs of her seed sliding down the softness of her foot, and between her cute toes...which only served to make her cock throb in arousal….

"Well Yang… I knew something was up when all my socks felt weird…" She gave her a...sexy grin. Something that both looked hot and out of place on her little sister.

"But I am glad that you liked my feet so much as to give them your love…." She said sweetly, her eyes narrowing in lust as gave her sister a lust filled smiled...

* * *

So, sometime ago I was asked if "I have any shame?"

I had to, unironically, google it.

So no, I have no shame.


End file.
